One night at
by Cintamani
Summary: Kamui and Takasugi in the bed together. Yaoi, PWP, not too much to summarize.


**Title: One night at**

**Summary: Kamui and Takasugi in the bed together. Yaoi, PWP, not too much to summarize.**

**Rating: M**

**Beta Reader: Makoto Sagara**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Gintama or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Written ages ago.**

* * *

Takasugi opened Kamui's legs. He put one of his own hands on the latter's thigh, whilst the other one smoothly he moved from the ankle's inner part to the groin, to let it rest opposite to the first one at last. Kamui's hand grasped gently one of his wrists as the Yato spoke.

"I can't remember the last time I was touching myself, so be careful with taking me into your mouth."

"I'm not a girl, you know..." Takasugi raised his sight to the other man, and his glance forced Kamui's hand to move back, leaving his own hand free as he added, "Don't be distracted with things like that." The samurai moved one of his hands on Kamui's erection to tug it as he enjoyed the soft foreskin, its tenderness inversely proportional to the extremely hardness of the part it was sheltering. He neared his head to the Yato's erection and started to brush against it slightly with his lips and tongue sparingly. When the organ lubricated itself with the slick pre-come, which happened rather quickly, the samurai moved his tongue to lick it off, almost at once covering the member's tip with his mouth to suck on it. He heard Kamui's cut off whimper as a bright hand put itself on his free one; the one which had been resting on the Yato's thigh. Takasugi slid that hand's fingers between Kamui's ones to join their hands together, but he continued with his late occupation.

Kamui had been on the verge of climaxing before the action started, so even though it lasted not more than few minutes, he was being pushed mentally and physically into the another realm. Takasugi's following moves brought him to the finish almost in an instant.

"Ah-!" he panted, managing to grasp the samurai's hair with his free hand, which he pulled on strongly as he felt his oncoming climax. Takasugi took him out of his mouth for a split second, which helped to increase the final sensation. When he licked the engorged flesh again, overlapping it again to suck a final time, he was rewarded by his partner's satisfaction. "Damn... ahhh!" the Yato moaned, filling the hot, narrow, moving space with his seed, which Takasugi's tongue was extracting whilst moving against the lower part of Kamui's cock. He kept it covered with his own mouth till the end, slurping the liquid gradually. Kamui's hand, which had been tangled in the black hair, pulled Takasugi's head off strongly at last to break all activity.

Kamui relaxed and leaned his back against the cushions, at once untangling his hand from Takasugi's hair, but at the same time accidentally affecting the other man's bandages.

Takasugi rose his eye to lock with Kamui's; the affected eye patch was slightly showing a fragment of his face, which was usually covered. The look caused the Yato to bring his hand again to the samurai's face. He touched the loose bandage's hanging strings, and slid his fingers between some of them, but he did it carefully enough to not upset the human, who was wearing it.

Takasugi, who had his eye locked with the Yato yet a moment ago, neither moved nor said anything. For now, he was completely focused on the expression of his companion's face, which was scanning carefully the uncovered part of his face. But, there must have been an end to his interest and patience, for he stood up finally, catching the transparent wrist before Kamui managed to undo the eye patch completely.

"Interested in me that much, hmph?" he smiled rather seriously at the other man. He pulled on the Amanto's wrist as he forced him to stand from the bed, letting their faces brush briefly. It appeared that Kamui enjoyed Takasugi's last move, since he automatically embraced the other man. The Yato did not answer; instead, he smiled ambiguously, pulling on the back part of Takasugi's kimono as he neared his lips to the samurai's.

Sometime during the action, Takasugi's robe had come partially undone, and now his almost naked front was brushing against Kamui's undressed body. Takasugi, returning the Yato's final gesture, firmly pressed their forms together. The kiss continued with passion and during it, they moved to sit on the bed again.

Kamui moved his lips from Takasugi's to begin biting his partner's neck, his hands caressing the samurai's body and eventually forcing him to lay on his back. Kamui slid his hands underneath the undone kimono until he could touch the edge of the samurai's underwear, which he then proceeded to take off with his teeth, leaving Takasugi panting. The cloth landed on the tatami mats as the Yato started to kiss Takasugi's thigh, gradually tracing with his tongue his way to the latter's cock, finally wetting its tip with saliva.

"You don't have to be that gentle." Takasugi smirked as he enjoyed the view before him and at the same time the sensation when Kamui's tongue started to brush against the hard organ.

"My, my... so impatient, aren't we?" Kamui commented and then he took the cock to his mouth finally. He combined licking with sucking, but keeping in mind Takasugi's recent words he ignored a possible concern about being gentle or careful during his current play time with him. He moved his hand to grasp the hardened shaft, which he tugged monotonously, at the same time sucking the member's tip, which quickly filled with more blood and wet with pre-cum and saliva. Kamui was licking it off gradually whilst his firm tongue was slapping the flesh inside the narrow space of his mouth. Feeling that his /moves were being done properly, he increased the pace of his hand while squeezing tighter, quickly bringing Takasugi to the point of no return. Yet, it seemed Kamui was not aware that he had already pleased the other man that much, and he removed his mouth for second to catch a panting breath.

"Hah..." Takasugi panted, catching Kamui's head to bring it quickly to his own cock again. "Don't stop...!" He pulled the Yato's head to let himself tightly fill the latter's mouth again. "Ah... Ahhh!" Kamui followed his wish, almost at once making the samurai's pleasant moans to turn into half-screams. He squeezed the engorged flesh with his mouth to suck off all the turbid substance, which was gushing from it. Then, he removed the samurai's shaking hands, which were now entangled into the Yato's hair, as he moved to sit next to the other man. He smiled in satisfaction when Takasugi fell into his arms, still gasping with the sensation.

Takasugi's partially undone eye-patch was now brushing against his temple, and Kamui was reminded of his own late wish to take it off, but having Takasugi in his arms, in the state like this, he chose to leave it for now. He let the samurai join their lips for a kiss, which broke rather quickly because of Takasugi's still unstable breaths. Kamui was about to ask the other man if his job hadn't been too gentle for him, but that question was also left unasked, since the latter's state was speaking volumes in Takasugi's place.

The warm night surrounded the flying ship, and a comfortable silence enveloped the sleeping crew.

* * *

Thanks for reading~.


End file.
